


A Moment Alone

by nadachan



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadachan/pseuds/nadachan
Summary: Alternate version of the interrogation scene in 4x22.





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Slight daddy kink, just so yall know. I'm not into it but why the hell not

Their hips rocked together, following a steady rhythm. The room was filled with Jeremiah's loud moans and whimpers, which came each time Bruce pressed down into him, and increased in urgency with every push forward.  
Neither of them expected it to lead to this. Having been freed from his restraints and the security cameras having been shorted out by the nearby blast, Jeremiah had finally had a moment alone with Bruce. Just the two of them. He had planned on just snatching Bruce right away, but the way his dark, earth colored eyes seemed to pierce into his own caused him to stare just a bit too long. Made him inch just a bit too close. Bruce had been lost in Jeremiah's own eyes, waiting. Neither remembered who made the first move; neither cared any longer.  
Jeremiah tilted his head slightly, exposing his neck. Bruce took the hint and leaned down, planting kisses down his neck and stopping at the base. He let out an enraptured cry as Bruce bit down, hitting the area in the crook of his neck that made him scream. Bruce was caught off guard at how... vulnerable Jeremiah was making himself. How stunning he looked.  
"F-fuck-! God, yes! B-Bruce... Bruce, choke me...!" Jeremiah begged. Bruce hesitated for a moment, before placing his free hand on Jeremiah's chest and gliding it up to his neck. He didn't press down too hard; just enough to feel him tense underneath him, making sure he could still breathe. Jeremiah's eyes rolled back, his moans becoming more desperate.  
"Y-Yes daddy! Fuck me harder, harder-!! I'm g-g...!"  
Bruce was taken aback by Jeremiah's dirty talk; more specifically the sudden, unexpected arousal at Jeremiah calling him "daddy".  
Moments later, they both climaxed, Bruce eventually pulling out and collapsed next to Jeremiah, who left a trail of scratches down his back. Neither of them moved for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so fuccin tired


End file.
